drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Beatrice Elmdor-Tol
Description Name: Beatrice Elmdor-Tol Handle: Aubrey Gender: Female Age: 24 Place of Birth/Raising: Cairhien WS: 10 Primary: Scimitar Secondary: Daggers Appearance: Richly blessed curls of a chocolate brown and golden highlights. Her eyes are also the typical dark brown of a Cairhien and she stands about 5′4″ with a surprisingly small frame that allows her for quick unhindered movements. Personality: Younger she was insulting and dominant. Older she’s a bit more reserved but still an instigator of trouble. She has no qualms of starting a fight and leaving it for others to finish. She is a sucker for a decent dare and secretly searches for love. History Political History - The Noble Houses of Tol and Elmdor were never on good standings. Most Noble houses were at each others throats, so this was never a surprise. However, Tol residence were less than pleased that the Elmdor House was under an unspoken protection of an Aes Sedai, thusly the White Tower. Although only a Middle Class Noble, the Elmdor’s were a very small, tight-knit house and uncharacteristically paid little attention to the court (save a few males that did.) Tol, a much higher ranking Noble House, would rather combine the two houses, using the Elmdor’s wealth and link to the Aes Sedai. However, things did not go quite according to one member of the Tol’s plan. Character History - Morta Elmdor was a middle child and followed her sisters foot steps far more than setting a path for herself. Much to Jurgis Tol’s delight, she was also a secret romantic and was easily influenced by simple things. Flower, letters. Far enough for there to be an official betrothal. Until Jurgis took it one step too far and bed her before hand. Morta’s sisters leapt in and cancelled the wedding there, learning of Jurgis’ idea’s (and affairs) cancelled the wedding and insisted that the child Morta was with should be bleed out in hopes of salvaging her reputation. Morta refused, but instead wore the clothing of a widow and refused to leave the sanctity of her family home, keeping the child also within. Beatrice was no quiet child. She was always up for mischief and had a wiry sense of humor that most nobles took offense too. The child was blunt and had not need for the Great Game. She ran away from home on many occasions, joining other orphaned kids on the outskirts of the docks, returning only when she couldn’t stand her empty stomach. Morta was heart broken by her child, and her sisters blamed the father without really stepping in to do anything. The child was out of their control. But they had one hope. Maybe she would learn to channel and be taken away to the Tower. On Beatrice’s 12th birthday during her routinely visit to Cairhien, Maegan Sedai was invited for tea in hopes of testing for the spark. However, the child had no such talents. Begrudgingly Beatrice just left. However, Maegan Sedai followed the child, seeing a different sort of spark in the girl. A mind that challenges and that takes lead. One that does not follow a crowd but is her own person. Discovering the girl a few days later stealing from a cart, Maegan intercepted and pulled her away to her own office within the Academy - despite Beatrice’s protests. She offered the girl schooling and a chance to use her mind for something better then thievery. Spitting at Maegan’s feet Beatrice swore that she would not and that Maegan Sedai would not make a puppet of her. She left Cairhien without a word. Over the course of many years, Beatrice found herself in various places that would not have been uncommon for a thief to find themselves. Joining a small rouge camp, she learned the basics of fighting after surviving many beatings. Far from humbled with her new ‘abilities’ she found herself taking on tasks far above her ability and found herself in a prison cell on multiple occasion. However the leader of her band, Lucas Oulam, pulled her out of many scraps while trying to redeem some part of her. However, it was not to be, as his frustration grew, he discovered he had the ability to channel. It had developed so late in him that the Taint took over him swiftly. In a desperate attempt to save him, Beatrice stole him away from the Band and brought him to Tar Valon in the slightest hope that the Red Sister she had defied would save him. But it was too late. Too much of the Taint had destroyed his body and mind and even after Stilling, died. Beatrice was devastated. Taking Beatrice into her quarters, Maegan handed her a blank scroll with an ink well and pen. “Write.” She simply said and left. And she did. Pages upon pages were written as her heart poured over the scrolls. Returning to find the woman asleep at the desk, Maegan smiled. The next day Beatrice woke to find the room empty, a complete book of all that she wrote and a stack of letters - all from her mother. She read them carefully, unsure of what to make of them. Many were written before she had even been born, tellings of the life her mother had and all the emotions she felt when betrayed by Beatrice’s father (who she never met). The last letter was addressed to her. Simply asking for her to return home. The rest was history, however only the beginning of her history. Beatrice picked up the Pen, finding herself a far better calling than thievery (although she still did as a dare or out of habit.). Instead, she was ‘employed’ by Maegan and now travels around masquerading as a Writer of both Romances and a hired freelance writer. However, with each that she writes a ’special’ copy is send to Maegan as her own personal E&Es. Relations - Maegan Ryanne - She stays in constant contact with Maegan Ryanne Sedai. Although significantly older, Maegan Sedai is the only one Beatrice would willingly call Family apart from the Elmdor line. Dilora Fashelle - She has come across this Peddler a few times, in fact stole from her twice. Caught the second time, however since it was for the sport and not the money Bea easily handed it back and they had a drink together. They know each other more in passing than friends at this time. Academy - She is becoming more well known in the Scholarly ranks for her clever writings and refreshing personality. Category:Biographies Category:Freelanders Bios